foundersarchivesfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Jack "BtR" Saxon
Welcome! Congratulations on starting The Vampire Diaries Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sannse Wiki Easier to talk on here, cause there's like 100 comments on your blog on the Charmed Wiki and I'm sick of scrolling down. xD --LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 15:13, April 19, 2011 (UTC) :Same here, I was about to suggest that! -- Bee T. Are (Call me!!) 15:14, April 19, 2011 (UTC) And it kept freezing my firefox, which pissed me off. xD Anyways, I'm trying to create a page for Jeremy now. Cause I think I know most things about his character so far. And, where do you get like your photo's on here and stuff? xD --LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 15:16, April 19, 2011 (UTC) :I usually take them myself. It's a confusing process, but I do this: ::a. Get TVD DVD and put it in laptop ::b. Pause the DVD at a good picture ::c. Press PrtSc on the keyboard (near backspace) ::d. Paste into PowerPoint ::e. Crop it so it's alright ::f. Upload it to the wiki :It's a bit confusing, but it's how I always get them for every wiki I edit. -- Bee T. Are (Call me!!) 15:19, April 19, 2011 (UTC) :I figured you done something like that, cause your photos always look different to mine when you upload them. I've only PS'ed like a couple of photos from Season 2 of charmed, because Screencap paradise didn't get them ones. xD --LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 15:22, April 19, 2011 (UTC) ::I never search the Internet or any site for images. They're always awful quality. -- Bee T. Are (Call me!!) 15:23, April 19, 2011 (UTC) :I only basically use Episode Stills now, cause I think they look more professional and all. x) Btw, I've finished the template of Jeremy can you check it out here and see if I missed anything? I done the reference like I did on the Charmed Wiki, about his dob, which I'm pretty sure is 1994, cause Vicki mentioned him only being sixteen in one episodes, so they'll probably place him around the 1994 marks, right? x) --LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 15:25, April 19, 2011 (UTC) ::Sorry, myy laptop keeps freezing. The template's great, thanks. I just added a few more family members. Now I have someone to make infoboxes when I can't be bothered Thanks for the help. -- Bee T. Are (Call me!!) 15:30, April 19, 2011 (UTC) :: ::You're welcome. xD If you want me to make some infoboxes when you can't be bothered I can. x) It's just good to get away from The Charmed Wiki for a while. x] --LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 15:32, April 19, 2011 (UTC) :::It's kind of refreshing actually, here where no one else changes what you've written. Where I can just make up the rules as I go along. -- Bee T. Are (Call me!!) 15:34, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, one of the benefits of having a Wiki to yourself. xD I made a Charmed Wiki like last year sometime, but only edited on it once. -.- --LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 15:35, April 19, 2011 (UTC) :I completely forgot about the one that I made. Once loads of other people started editing it, I got bored. Everyone expected it to be a lot like the Other One. -- Bee T. Are (Call me!!) 15:36, April 19, 2011 (UTC) :I think i edited on that one like..once or twice. x) I recently made another Charmed Wiki like two days ago, again. It's just like a precaution in-case I get blocked from the actual Wiki again >.< so I won't get bored or anything. xD --LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 15:38, April 19, 2011 (UTC) ::Good idea. I know I only just "returned" to the Charmed Wiki, I've gotten bored of it. And with the Harry Potter Wiki. I haven't rewritten a page there for ages. -- Bee T. Are (Call me!!) 15:40, April 19, 2011 (UTC) That reminds me! I have like three pages on hold I'm spose to re-write. I was going to make a page for Manny Hanks, I've created the infobox and all and put down the basics but keep forgetting to right the infomation, I've been spending more time on my Leo Wyatt draft, which I'm getting close to finishing. xD --LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 15:44, April 19, 2011 (UTC) :I've read that draft. It's good. -- Bee T. Are (Call me!!) 15:47, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Thank-you. :) I've re-written a couple of pages on there, like Chris Halliwell's one and Prue's. However, I almost spent one month on her's and I got to the point I just wrote down the basics and then other people added to it. Hence the really bad spelling and grammer. x) xD --LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 15:50, April 19, 2011 (UTC) :I don't like rewriting main-character pages. It's too much responsibility, and too much pressure. I usually rewrite ones like Professor Flitwick, the Spider Demon, Madams Hooch and Pince, and Professor Sinistra. -- Bee T. Are (Call me!!) 15:51, April 19, 2011 (UTC) :I think it's alright, It just take's a long while to re-write them kind of pages. I've also re-wrote, Kyle Brody, Flo, Greg and I done a page on the spells Phoebe cast at her High School Reunion. Actually you can see all of them here xD --LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 15:55, April 19, 2011 (UTC) ::Awesome! Except in the Chris one you missed out the i in "personality". -- Bee T. Are (Call me!!) 15:57, April 19, 2011 (UTC) :Someone would have probably fixed that mistake on the main article anyways. xD --LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 16:00, April 19, 2011 (UTC) ::Jolly good. I added some categories to Jeremy Gilbert, by the way. Good choice of quotes. -- Bee T. Are (Call me!!) 16:02, April 19, 2011 (UTC) :Thank you, I didn't know what to exactly put on there. And Thank-you again. xD Jeremy is my favorite human character on the show, followed by Elena of course. x) --LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 16:04, April 19, 2011 (UTC) ::I don't really have a favourite human. Jenna can be funny. Alaric is cool. Carol can be sad. But I don't know who my favourite is. -- Bee T. Are (Call me!!) 16:08, April 19, 2011 (UTC) I'm not that much of a fan of Jenna, she doesn't say much in episodes. Well then who's your favorite vampire then? x) --LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 16:09, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Favourite vamp.... Probably... Pearl or Katherine. I like the both of them. Probably Katherine more, though. She's badass, so to speak. -- Bee T. Are (Call me!!) 16:12, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, It's amazing how Nina Dobrev can play Elena and Katherine so differently. Elena is like shy and cute kind of thing, but Katherine is one bad ass vampire. xD --LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 16:14, April 19, 2011 (UTC) :Agreed. It's such a transformation. Kind of like Phoebe and P. Russell only... times a hundred. -- Bee T. Are (Call me!!) 16:15, April 19, 2011 (UTC) :Phoebe's always been bad-ass. xD She just never show's it much. I gotta say tho my favorite vampire is either Stefen or Anna. x) --LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 16:17, April 19, 2011 (UTC) ::Oh, yeah. I forgot about those two. It was said when Anna died. I like goodie vampires. However, I wouldn't say Stefan, purely because my favourite characters are NEVER the main ones. -- Bee T. Are (Call me!!) 16:19, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I always wanted Jeremy to stay with her, but they keep killing off his girlfriends. xD --LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 16:21, April 19, 2011 (UTC) :I know. If Bonnie dies aswell, then that's Vicki, Anna and her who have died. Bonnie'd better not though. She's one of my favourite characters (as evident in Bonnie Bennett). -- Bee T. Are (Call me!!) 16:23, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Bonnie is pretty cool too and the whole fact she called her grandmother, Grams reminded me of Charmed. xD --LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 16:25, April 19, 2011 (UTC) :As soon as she mentioned Sheila, I thought of Penny. Maybe that's where "Grams" comes from? -- Bee T. Are (Call me!!) 16:26, April 19, 2011 (UTC) It might been a possibility, cause y'know the font of the actor's name after the main credit title? I'm pretty sure thats the same font used for "Starring" "And" "As" and "Created By" on the Charmed Credits. xD --LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 16:27, April 19, 2011 (UTC) :I'd never noticed tht before! You're right! -- Bee T. Are (Call me!!) 16:33, April 19, 2011 (UTC) :I noticed it straight away. I even added little note about that on the Charmed Opening Credits page, about the font being used for other shows. and Do you remember Lexi? x) Her boyfriend Lee? Agent Murphy from Season 8 of Charmed. xD --LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 16:36, April 19, 2011 (UTC) ::Yeah. And Kelly Donovan. The Siren in Season 5. -- Bee T. Are (Call me!!) 16:38, April 19, 2011 (UTC) :I also forgot about that one. xD Is there anymore actors who were on Charmed who guest starred on TVD? xD --LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 16:42, April 19, 2011 (UTC) ::John Gilbert was Count Roget in Season 7. He doesn't look like him, but he is. -- Bee T. Are (Call me!!) 16:43, April 19, 2011 (UTC) :Holy crap, I didn't even notice that one! It doesn't look like it was him. D: --LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 16:44, April 19, 2011 (UTC) ::No, it doesn't. Oh, and Tyler. He was Alistair in Season 8. -- Bee T. Are (Call me!!) 16:46, April 19, 2011 (UTC) :: ::In Malice in Wonderland right? xD --LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 16:48, April 19, 2011 (UTC) :::Yeah. Near the beginning, I think. He said something about a garden party. -- Bee T. Are (Call me!!) 16:50, April 19, 2011 (UTC) :I didn't even notice that one either x) Do you think I should add like a Trivia on one of the pages of the actors that actually exist on Charmed Wiki about them all being on TVD? Cause it was done with Nip/Tuck like 10 actors who appeared on Charmed went onto working on Nip/Tuck. xD --LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 16:52, April 19, 2011 (UTC) ::That's a good idea, actually. I never thought of that. -- Bee T. Are (Call me!!) 16:53, April 19, 2011 (UTC) :I did it, as you saw. xD Hey btw, Is it alright with you if I take away the whole "Added by" under the photo's away? There's a code you put on the CSS thing and it takes away that. If you don't want it tho, I won't. xD --LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 17:11, April 19, 2011 (UTC) ::No, you can get rid of it if you want. It's a pointless feature. -- Bee T. Are (Call me!!) 17:12, April 19, 2011 (UTC) :: ::Aw damn, I can't edit it, Only Admin's and shiz can. Just go to http://thevampirediariestv.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:Common.css and add .WikiaArticle .picture-attribution {display:none;} that at the end of it. xD --LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 17:16, April 19, 2011 (UTC) :Mhm, weird. It didn't work. It worked last time, I mean I suggested it to the Admin on the other Vampire Diaries Wiki and it worked fine there. I'm going to contact the Wiki Staff about it and hopefully it can remove it, cause I've always hated it when I add photos to articles, it takes up space, I know it's not much but I have like a slight OCD thing going on. xD --LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 17:35, April 19, 2011 (UTC) ::Hmm-hmm. Nothing wrong with OCD! -- Bee T. Are (Call me!!) 17:38, April 19, 2011 (UTC) The Last Day Episode Omfg, have you seen that episode yet? D: --LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 10:22, April 29, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah, I watched it online like five minutes ago. It was amazing. I suggest you don't look at Jenna's page though, if you don't want to be a spoiler. x) --LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 10:55, April 29, 2011 (UTC) : :Well do it at your own risk then. xD --LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 10:57, April 29, 2011 (UTC) Hence why I said not to read it. -___- It gave me a shock as well. I was just starting to like Jenna and her being all vampirey..would be kind of cool. xD --LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 10:58, April 29, 2011 (UTC) :I never thought that she'd turn... she was the last person i would have expected. -- Bee T. Are (Call me!!) 11:03, April 29, 2011 (UTC) :Me either. I thought she would be the only one who would stay human. Now, we have to wait to see if she drinks human blood or not >.< --LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 11:06, April 29, 2011 (UTC) ::I hope she does - if she dies, then Elena's lost two mothers, a father and an aunt. Poor Jeremy'll have lost that plus two girlfriends. She had better drink that blood! -- Bee T. Are (Call me!!) 11:09, April 29, 2011 (UTC) :Oh yeah, people keep dieing for them two . However, Elena might loose someone else. But I'm not going to spoil it for you. xD --LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 11:11, April 29, 2011 (UTC) ::Thanks! I'm going to try not to spoil it for myself, but sooner or later I'll end up looking on the Internet. -- Bee T. Are (Call me!!) 11:15, April 29, 2011 (UTC) :I used to do that all the time with Pretty Little Liars. When episodes take ages to air here I just google them. Which also reminds me, I brought The Vampire Diaries Season 1 yesterday. xD --LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 11:16, April 29, 2011 (UTC) :::I got mine ages ago and I've watched them hundreds of times. It never gets old! -- Bee T. Are (Call me!!) 11:23, April 29, 2011 (UTC) Color Not really. I can see there both different colors. Ah, I was going to edit on this Wiki again, but I totally forgot the address to it. x)—LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 12:07, August 30, 2011 (UTC) :Ah, also. Would Jeremy now count as a supernatural being? Cause isn't seeing ghosts kind of..supernatural ish? —LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 12:12, August 30, 2011 (UTC) ::I've been wondering about that for so long now and I've been confused about weather or not his ring will work now since it doesn't work on Supernatural beings. —LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 12:15, August 30, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah, I'm so excited for the first episode of season 3. However, I hate the fact most of the trailers are all about Delena -.- I'm more excited about the return of Anna and Vicki then Damon and Elena happening. >.< —LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 12:19, August 30, 2011 (UTC) ::I wanna see Bonnie's father and Caroline's one. And I'm hoping Matt's mom comes back for a couple of appearances too. I'm interested to see the the Klaus/Stefan storyline too, it seems exciting. And also, I plan on editing here a lot more. Are your going to make an infobox (Like Lucy's) for mortals, aka Jeremy? xD —LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 12:29, August 30, 2011 (UTC) ::Oh okay, thanks. x) I'll edit Jeremy's page in the mean time. x] —LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 12:37, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Family Ties/Promo Images The site where I get the promo images/episode stills off has about 58 from the episode Family Ties. Do you want me to upload all of them, or just a few? xD —LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 16:39, September 27, 2011 (UTC) :Ah, I know x) The site where I get them from, there's about 50 for each episode -.- except for the pilot where there is 101. -.- —LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 16:46, September 27, 2011 (UTC) :: I haven't been doing much like writing info like you are. I've only been doing the episodes and trying to get them created. I haven't really uploaded like the promo stills to the ones I've created yet though, but I plan on doing this. Your Wiki is so much neater than the other one -.- Most of their articles have images place everywhere and it looks weird xD —LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 16:58, September 27, 2011 (UTC) :::I agree. Their "Damon" page is terrible. There's photo smashed everyone, and most of the info has like "In this episode they did this, in this season he did this" It doesn't look really nice -__- —LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 02:55, September 28, 2011 (UTC) Other VD Wiki It has offically became my most hated Wiki now -.- —LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 13:41, October 2, 2011 (UTC) :I have a stalker over there. The user "CharmeRuler" originally edited at the Charmed Wiki at first, but I blocked him cause he removed information from pages and swore at me, Khan and Buffy. I edited on the VD wiki a little bit more, and found out he made another username, it was "LeanardoWyatt". He changed the o to the "a". So I'm getting the impression he's trying to get back to think he's me. He's also stole my userpage on the CW, it's weird -___- —LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 14:11, October 2, 2011 (UTC) ::You I know. He's really annoying me now. He's like ten years old anyways, so I don't think he should even be editing. xD —LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 14:15, October 2, 2011 (UTC) :::Ah, I know. -___- It's really hard to understand what he is saying, cause he really can't spell that well. Oh btw, have you seen the extended promo for Disturbing Behavior? Bonnie is finally back x) —LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 14:20, October 2, 2011 (UTC) ::Ohh, sorry my bad >.< TVD airs here in Australia, however it's only in like half way through season one. So it'll take nearly a year for it to reach season 3 and well I refuse to wait that long. xD —LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 14:27, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Questions. * How is the Damon article going well? I'm trying to remember the events cause I haven't watched Season One in ages, and also. It was Damon in the cemetery taunting Elena before she met up with Stefan? Cause I always thought it was. x) —LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 10:43, October 3, 2011 (UTC) Images Yeah, I noticed before you were categorizing the ones I uploaded, Sorry my bad xD Will do it from now on :) —LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 12:52, October 8, 2011 (UTC) :You're welcome. x) However, It's the only episode still I could find from season 3, I wasn't sure if it'll go good on the page or not cause you can see Jeremy's arm on the side, ha. —LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 12:59, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Info boxs. Took me ages to understand that.x) I add info box's the same why I add one on other Wikis. I go to add other template, start to write in the name of it (Witch, Vampire, Student) and it comes up like that >.< —LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 14:36, October 24, 2011 (UTC) WOW! This is so much organized than the other VD Wika. ::No tumblr edit pictures. ::Not overrun by fan girls. ::Not emotionally involved while editing. ::No comments at the bottom of the pages. ::No pages filled with spelling errors from top to bottom. ::Best of all no spam editing with false information. Reddju 03:33, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Episode Plot So I'm currently re-watching season one episodes, and I was wonder if you're going to have the plot of each episode on their respective page, cause I was gonna do the plot for the pilot, but I wasn't sure if you wanted it or not. xD Mikael. How's my Mikael page going? I know there's a lot of spelling errors here and there but I'm trying my best xD —LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 10:38, November 5, 2011 (UTC) :I keep seeing you have a lot of problems with Katherine's picture. I have the HQ version of that picture (cropped as well) cause yours seems kind of blurry (no offense), Idk if its the way you cropped it. Do you mind if I upload the one I have onto it instead? x) —LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 15:17, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Kathrine I uploaded it, hope it's alright :) And okay. I just noticed I edit here more now then the Charmed Wiki. Charmed just seems..boring now. I mean no offense, I love the show it's just nothing new happens xD —LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 15:22, November 5, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah, when I watch Charmed these days, I usually end up fast fowarding through half of it >.< —LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 03:36, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Proof of Jeremy's date of birth? If you look here and go down to fast facts, it lists his birthday. Do you think it's real? —LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 12:34, November 9, 2011 (UTC) :The other VD Wiki's one is probably fake. They known for putting fanon information. Do you think it's good to put the date on the site I sent you, on his page and just put (possibly) next to it? Or just leave it as 1994, cause that's we really got about his bday. —LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 12:44, November 15, 2011 (UTC) HQ Screencaps. I know you usually screen capture your photos from your DVDs, however since S3 isn't out just yet, obviously. You can get HQ and LOGOLESS captures here, here. They have every episode up to date. x) —LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 06:33, November 20, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah, It's where I get my screencaptures from cause I can't be bothered to get my DVD out and ps them. They have HQ/Logoless ones from every episode there, so it's pretty good. :D Oh, and by the way. Are you going to have like gallery pages on here? Like other Wiki's do or not? >.< —LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 11:18, November 20, 2011 (UTC) :Nice rule you have there. x) Ah yeah I figured you'd only want them on episode pages, I was just wondering about character ones. But thank you for telling me. :D —LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 11:27, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Jeremy. This may sound well..stupid. But at the start of season one, Jeremy was dealing drugs, so he was most likely making a profit out of that. Would that count as a "occupation"? x) —LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 23:43, November 21, 2011 (UTC) :Oh yeah, that's true. I just thought I'd bring it up xD —LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 11:57, November 23, 2011 (UTC) ::I think he was selling them. I remember watching the Pilot episode with commentary and as Jeremy was going to the boys bathroom as Elena watched on. Some guy in the background was all "Great batch man!" So obviously he was selling them to other people, I think >.<. Oooh! Btw, on the mortal/high school info box's. I think you should include a section for their magical item thingys. Like how Jeremy has a Gilbert ring, and the vervain bracelet etc. —LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 07:03, November 24, 2011 (UTC) ::Oh yeah, a lot of people did have the moonstone at different points in season two. o.O I just thought I'd mention it, because Jeremy has all these supernatural jewelry and all xD —LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 09:06, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Episode Pages. I'm currently adding the right information for The Birthday page. I just added all of the episode stills for it. Do you want Behind the Scenes photos too? or not? x) Beauty and the Beast I new tv show is starting on the CW, BatB (it's the only one that doesn't have a wiki. So I created one and I wanted to use these info boxes, but I can't tranfer them properly. Could you please tell me how you did it; I'm ready to give up at this point.Please any help would be greatly appreciated. 'Here a Link( so you can see what I'm doing):'http://beautyandthebeastcwshow.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity. Superlana 20:59, May 27, 2012 (UTC) Whats the wikia for Is this Wikia, Just for vampire diaries, could you explain what its for? OriginalVisit 18:05,6/24/2012 Okay OriginalVisit 18:05,6/24/2012 :About Trefor/Trevor would it not be possible to but Katherine and Trefor (Trevor) or Katherine and Trefor/Trevor? OriginalVisit 18:05,6/24/2012 Bonnie McCullough's family names Hi. I saw you uploaded two pictures showing the names of Bonnie's parents and sisters. Where did you get them? Were those sentences written by Lisa Jane Smith? A where did she write them? 13:26, July 23, 2012 (UTC) :Could you ask Miss Smith to post them on her website? I asked her about Elena and everyone's dates of birth, but she has never replied. It would be a lot helpful and maybe it'll stop people adding fake information. 14:43, July 23, 2012 (UTC) ::That's me again. Just a question: could you send me, if you still have it, Miss Smith's answer? My email address is chiyako92@hotmail.it. Thank you. 13:24, July 27, 2012 (UTC) :::Did you send it? Because I didn't receive anything. 07:22, August 21, 2012 (UTC) :::Thank you! 07:48, August 23, 2012 (UTC) Checking in Hello, I wanted to get in touch and see how things are going on your wiki. I am a staff member here at Wikia, and I noticed that your wiki was growing at a great rate but has slowed down recently. Did you run into an issue or is there something you need help with? We have lot of help on our community wiki, staff blog and in the . We also run a monthly webinar series which you can find here. We will be focusing on how to create a great main page, so if you want to join next month you can register here. Growing a wiki can be a big endeavor, but it looks like you had a great start! Let me know any further help you may need so you can continue to be successful. Cheers, --Sarah (help forum | blog) 23:47, September 17, 2012 (UTC)